


Angel's Can't Fly that Fast, Steve

by DireRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, And his guardian angel gets pissed, F/M, Gun Violence, Not a pairing, Other, Steve can't stop almost dying, Which is Understandable, idk - Freeform, just steve getting his ass ripped by heavenly wrath i guess, nothing super graphic but let me know if it needs tagged as graphic later, slight AU, slight reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireRose/pseuds/DireRose
Summary: In the midst of a battle, Steve takes a bullet. Again. His guardian angel decides to confront him about his recklessness (like we all wish we could).





	Angel's Can't Fly that Fast, Steve

“Anahel, welcome back!”

 

My eyes, glazed over with exhaustion, fell upon the small form of Araquiel - one of the lucky angels, tasked with guiding newly departed souls. How could she always be so… happy? It was disgusting. I won’t lie; I’m jealous of the girl. I’d trade jobs with her in a heartbeat, truly. My silence, unfortunately, didn’t deter the girl.

 

She smiled brightly. “So, how’d it go?” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “He’s alive, that’s all I care about right now. I’m so exhausted.” 

 

Araquiel giggled her stupid, annoying, high-pitched giggle. You know how humans love to compare beautiful laughter to angels? It’s ridiculous. There is nothing heavenly or remotely beautiful about it.

 

“Come on,  Anahel. Lighten up! Your mission was a success - why frown?”

 

At that, the other angel was quiet. She bit her lip and looked around nervously. “You know you can’t reveal yourself to him! It can’t be all that bad, though. At least you’re supernatural? You keep a bit of energy?”

 

“...that I use up by changing events to prevent his death.” I deadpanned. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

With that, I turned on my heel and walked to my chambers. Yes, yes, I know. Angels have personal chambers? Of course we do. Did you expect us to sleep outside on the clouds? Or the artificial grass? Or inside on the carpet like some sort of pets? 

 

While we do have our own chambers, though, it’s rare that we actually use them. We only truly need them on special occasions, when we use up large quantities of our energy in one burst. It takes a lot out of you.

 

Throughout the exhaustion, a small smile graced my lips when I saw my bed. It was perfectly made, with beautiful soft blue blankets, white pillows and sheets. On top of it was a small stuffed otter holding a seashell. It was a gift from a previous charge - a young girl named Lily. She was eight years old when she passed on… when I wasn’t fast enough. The poor girl had lived in an abusive household; that’s all that I’ll say about that. I went to her as soon as I knew she had been shown her personal Heaven. She saw me and it was like she just  _ knew _ who I was. The next thing I knew, she had shoved the stuffed animal into my arms and wrapped her own tiny ones around my legs.

 

I picked the stuffed animal up and gently pulled back the blankets. I stretched my wings out and enjoyed the relief for a moment before I pulled them back in and laid down, pulled the blankets up over myself, and breathed out a sigh of contentment. A soft smile fell upon my lips as I gently closed my eyes and appreciated the calm and peaceful quiet around me.

 

My body felt lighter than usual. I could feel myself drifting off into a long-awaited slumber. It was the most relaxed I had felt in years.

 

And then I felt the burning on my wrist.

 

In a flash, my eyes flew open and swam with rage. My body tensed up. Any bit of peacefulness that I felt completely melted away. My face, usually pale, turned tomato red and I clenched my fists to keep from punching the wall to my left. 

 

A growl left my lips as I promptly stood up, otter in hand, and let out a scream of frustration. 

 

“ **_STEVEN. GRANT. ROGERS._ ** ” I howled with rage, holding out the last word. On the table in front of me, a glass of water shattered and its contents spilled. I threw the otter out in front of me which hit a chair and knocked it over in the process. 

 

With a final grunt of annoyance, I closed my eyes and disappeared in a flash of light. When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded in chaos. Bullets whizzed past me from all sides; my ears were assaulted with the sounds of battle - gunshots, screams, explosions. The all too familiar scene of war.

 

I squinted my eyes and scanned the area for my charge, mentally thankful for my ability to be invisible (and that the bullets pass through me; thank you, God!). After a few moments, I see Rogers slumped up against a tree, holding his hand tightly to his side, hidden by bushes. 

 

In a slightly calmer tone, I repeated myself as I stood in front of Steve. “Steven Grant Rogers, is that  _ blood _ ?”

 

My wings stretched out from my back, curling slightly as I materialized them to shield Steve from the bullets. He gaped up at me with shock in his ocean eyes, but that didn’t defer me from my scolding. 

 

“You didn’t answer me. I just broke the  _ one _ big rule that I have as a guardian angel - I revealed myself to you - and you won’t even answer my simple question. Is that  _ blood _ on your uniform?”

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the blond tilted his head. “No?”

 

I rolled my eyes. “That’s really not a question that should be answered with another question, you know. Here, let me see that.” 

 

Shell shocked. That was the only word I could think of in that moment to describe his reaction. Of course he was. I didn’t prepare the poor boy for this. Granted, he was frozen in ice for 70 years, he’d met 2 Norse gods, and fought aliens. I mean, in my defense, he shouldn’t have been so shocked. However, I didn’t expect him to inch away from my touch when I tried to look at his wound.

 

“How can I trust you?” He asked, “You could be one of  _ them. _ You could be Hydra.” 

 

“I could be, but look at me, Steven. You saw me appear out of nowhere. I kept you alive in that ice, and I’m the reason you didn’t die after the fall of SHIELD. Now let me see that wound.”

 

He scrunched up his face, confusion obvious in his features. “How do you know…”

 

One raised eyebrow from me, and he didn’t finish his question. “I’m your guardian angel, like I said. Everyone has one. Unfortunately, I managed to get one that wants to keep me busy at all hours.”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

I let out a dry chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. Now, are you going to let me look at that wound, or are you going to make me lose my temper again?”

 

He reluctantly moved his hands from his wound - a gunshot wound, by the way - and let me look at it. 

 

“No wonder I was called in again. A couple of inches higher and you would be a dead man. Supersoldier or not.” I leaned in closer to put my hands, now glowing in a light shade of green, on his wound. Within seconds, he relaxed as his pain faded and his bleeding stopped.

 

He looked up at me in wonder. “You weren’t lying.” His eyes glistened with tears while his hands trembled. 

 

“No, I wasn’t. And by the way, you’re not allowed to  _ almost _ die for a while, okay? Give me a few weeks to rest up before I have to race down here to save your life again. I can only fly so quickly, and you’re supposed to live for a long time after today. I don’t want your clock cut short because you fly me to death and I end up being too exhausted to get to you on time, got it?”

Steve didn’t have enough time to respond. Before he could figure out how talking worked again, he heard a cry from his right. He turned his head quickly to see none other than Natasha Romanoff running toward him with guns blazing. I was long gone by the time he turned to look at me again.

“Steve?! Tony, Steve’s down. I need someone to get him back to the quinjet.” 

 

Natasha knelt down by Steve to look at his injury and immediately noticed the bullets that had fallen to the ground around him after hitting my wings. I could see the gears turning in her head. I could pinpoint the exact moment she thought “what the hell?”, and it was absolutely priceless. 

 

After that, Thor arrived to get Steve to the quinjet, even though the latter argued that he was fine. That was a funny sight too, but the Widow’s reaction was better - she yelled at him as much as I did. 

 

At least he was in good hands now.

 

And he listened to me…

 

At least for two months.


End file.
